The regulation height for a basketball backboard and rim is too high for small children interested in playing the game. A backboard that is readily adjustable from lower heights to the regulation height is desirable. Backboards that are adjustable in heights are known but involve complicated, unattractive adjustment mechanisms mounted on the outside of the support mast. What is needed is an easily operated, internally mounted adjustment mechanism integrated into the mast of an adjustable basketball goal.